


Dare To Hope

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming Potter's friend was already more than Draco ever dared to hope for, but with only two days left to his final school year, perhaps the time has come to be brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Harry/Draco (brief mention of Blaise/Ginny and Ron/Hermione)   
> Warnings: AU-ish, reference to a DH character death, a bit of fluff and flangst.   
> Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

"Do you have any idea how much I've wanted this? Just to become his friend?"

Pansy smiles as she recalls the various occasions over many years where her best friend tried to catch Potter's attention in any way he could, even if it meant aggravating the living daylights out of the boy.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, as it happens."

Draco shakes his head and sighs. "Then you must also know that I couldn't possibly—" He puts his head in his hands. "This is already so much more than I'd ever dared to hope for."

Pansy sighs. She loves Draco dearly, but sometimes his dramatics get a bit much to handle. "Look," she tells him, choosing her words carefully, "we both know that in two days' time, we'll be saying goodbye to Hogwarts forever, and even though I expect Potter will want to keep in touch with you—sappy, sentimental Gryffindor that he is—you won't be very happy to only get mail from him, will you?"

Draco looks up again. "Potter has already asked me if we could meet up over the Hols, to go flying, and he has also agreed to accompany me to Diagon Alley on the 12th of July when the new Nimbus goes on sale."

"I see." Pansy frowns. "You do realise, though, don't you, that every time you'll see him in person, you'll miss him dreadfully—wretchedly—when you part ways again, and with your parents in Marseilles… You'll probably mope around the Manor for days on end, won't you?"

"Probably." Draco lets out a long, weary sigh. "So what do you propose I do instead?"

She smirks. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Is it?" He gives her a blank look. "You mean, I should forget about him altogether?"

"No, Draco. Rather the opposite, in fact. You should be honest and tell Potter how you feel about him."

He sighs. "I don't think so, Pans. What if he doesn't fancy me back? I mean, I've yet to see any indication that he might be…well… interested."

She shrugs. "At least then you'll know for once and for all where you stand. The rejection will hurt, but when all is said and done, you'll still have a friend in him."

"You're certain about that, are you?" Draco snaps. "What if he's disgusted by my… _preferences_? What if he supposes I only became his friend so I could…" He clenches his fists in frustration and mumbles, mostly to himself, "Just why did I have to go and fall head over heels for the blasted git anyway?"

Pansy shakes her head. "Draco, this is a Gryffindor we're talking about. Granted, they're not as gullible as Hufflepuffs, but they do tend to take things at face value. Well, with the possible exception of Granger, but she's too busy with her little Weasley to pay much attention to anything else these days."

"Weasley," Draco repeats, his tone quite grim all of a sudden. "Yes. That's another thing."

Pansy frowns again. "What is?"

"Ginevra Weasley. She's still after Potter, isn't she?"

Pansy considers the question for a full second before she says, "No, I don't think so, Draco. She doesn't seem the type to string someone along, and I sincerely doubt that Blaise would let her either."

"Blaise?" It's Draco turn to frown. "Why are you dragging Zabini into this?"

"Oh dear." Pansy lets out a short laugh.

"What?" Draco looks at her, wide-eyed. "What's so funny now, Parkinson?"

"You are," she replies, struggling to suppress another giggle.

He stares at her, befuddled.

"Blaise and Ginny have been dating for over three weeks now," she informs him matter-of-factly. "They were all over each other in our Common Room this morning, too. Please don't tell me you were too busy daydreaming about Harry Potter to notice."

"Er—" Draco gives her a sheepish grin—or as sheepish a grin a Malfoy can give. "All right," he then says. "I'll drop him a line and ask him to meet me tonight by the lake."

 

~*~

 

Pansy watches Draco out of the corner of her eye as he gingerly exits the Slytherin Common Room.

He's exceptionally on edge tonight and unable to hide it.

He was a nervous wreck at dinner, too. He scarcely touched his food.

Even Greg noticed that there was something amiss. As did Harry Potter, if his concerned frown was anything to go by.

Pansy has had her suspicions about Potter for a while. She has noticed him watching Draco an awful lot lately, his gaze always completely devoid of suspicion and distrust, unlike in the previous years.

Or is that just wishful thinking on her behalf, some embarrassingly _Hufflepuffian_ longing—and truly, if this didn't concern Draco's wellbeing she would be utterly ashamed of herself—to see her best friend happy?

Regardless, Potter had better not upset Draco, whatever tonight's outcome.

The boy has suffered enough.

He had barely had the chance to mourn the death of his old family friend and mentor, Severus Snape, when Lucius was taken back to Azkaban, leaving behind a gigantic mess for Draco and Narcissa to deal with.

It's only since his truce and subsequent friendship with Potter that Draco has been able to smile again. He's almost back to his old self —almost—and in that respect, tonight could ruin everything.

"You dare break his heart, Potter," Pansy mutters to herself, "and I will kill you, with my bare hands if needed."

She picks up the _Witch Weekly_ that's lying on the coffee table, but fails to focus on the words in front of her. Besides, does anyone actually want to read an interview with Sybill Trelawney—really?

She shakes her head. She doesn't want to spy on her dearest friend, what he and Potter get up to out there is none of her business, but still…

If tonight ends in tears, he'll need a shoulder to cry on. It might as well be hers, unless he'd rather yell at her instead; she was the one who suggested he be open with Potter.

Still….

Sometimes you just have to take a deep breath and jump in the deep end, even when you're not a reckless Gryffindor.

Besides, Pansy is quite certain about Potter's crush on Draco, for ninety-nine and three quarters percent, at least. Gryffindors have never been known for their subtlety.

She shakes her head and finally gives in to her impatient anxiety.

With swift, determined steps, she leaves the dungeons and heads up to the Astronomy Tower.

She is relieved to find it empty for a change.

She walks towards the Enchanted Binoculars, a Muggle device turned magical. They're a recent addition and having them installed everywhere was the new DADA Professor's idea.

There are still rogue Death Eaters on the loose. True enough, their chances of making it past Hogwarts' strong wards are pretty slim, but just in case…

It's always better to be safe than sorry.

Pansy aims the contraption in the direction of the lake and takes a peek.

Two slim silhouettes are standing by the water, a few feet apart, talking.

From this far a distance, she has no way of telling what their conversation is about or how they're faring on the whole, but they do look relaxed, perfectly at ease in each other's company.

So far, so good.

Then the one with the wild hair sticking up at odd angles—Potter, obviously—slowly moves closer. He places his hands on the other's shoulders, takes a step forward and kisses him on the lips.

Pansy lets out a relieved breath.

Unaware of someone watching them, the boys by the lake kiss again and wrap their arms around each other.

Not wanting to intrude on the private moment any longer, Pansy steps away from the Binoculars.

Smiling, she returns to the Slytherin section, pleased in the knowledge that she was right, and that Draco might get his happy ending after all.

Perhaps they all will.


End file.
